


It's Like I Don't Even Know You

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Loves Pie, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After regaining his grace, Castiel discovers that he no longer enjoys pie. Dean is devastated and Sam wishes that they'd just get a room already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like I Don't Even Know You

“How could you do this to me?” Dean asks, voice shaking. “It’s like I don’t even know you.” He throws himself in the nearest chair with a heavy sigh.

 

“Dean,” Cas starts, sliding his hand across the table and frowning when Dean flinches away. “I still love you even though I no longer care for the taste of your favorite pastry.”

 

Dean gives his angel a watery smile. “We’ll get through this, Cas.”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

Sam peers up from his newspaper just in time to see Dean lovingly cupping Castiel’s cheek and kissing him gently. He pretends to gag at the sight. “It’s like I don’t even know you, Dean."


End file.
